Christmas Eve With Naruko
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko, gadis gelandangan yang terkadang polos terkadang juga cerdas, mengikuti instruksi dongeng Christmas Story Of Missing Children. Berharap bisa bertemu Natalnya melalui masuk ke dalam kardus / "Maaf kau bilang? Pay it back with your body.", "Otoutou, itu berlebi—", "Itu guci dari Kaa-san." / Warn : SasuFemNaru


**Title :**

**Christmas Eve With Naruko**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair :**

**SasuRuko**

**.**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**.**

**Rate :**

**Teen**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Female!Naruto/Naruko, Genderbend, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**Note :**

**Hanya fic sederhana dengan ide simple khusus buat hari Natal. Ide ini sendiri berasal dari impian kecil Nari-chan mengenai hari natal /ngok/.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang adalah satu bulan menjelang hari Natal tiba. Musim dingin di Jepang sudah mulai terjadi. Salju mulai turun dengan lembutnya. Namun kristal-kristal es ini membuat semangat anak-anak jalanan yang sedang berkeliaran ini dengan memakai baju tebal masih berkobar. 4 orang anak yang diketahui bernama Sarutobi Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, dan Uzumaki Naruko ini terlihat berlarian senang ke pinggir toko. Mereka berhenti di depan toko elektronik yang di depan toko tersebut terdapat televisi untuk promosi barang elektronik mereka. Ke-empat anak ini berjongkok di depan kaca sambil menikmati popcorn yang mereka beli hari ini setelah bekerja.

"Untung kita tak terlambat menonton ini, ttebayo~" Seru Naruko girang dengan rambut twintailnya yang ikutan bergoyang.

"Untung Naruko Nee-chan menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat!" Seru Konohamaru dengan nada berseri dan diikuti anggukan senang oleh kedua temannya. Mereka boleh dikata miskin dan tak punya apa-apa, tapi mereka adalah keluarga bebas yang menerjang kerasnya dunia ini untuk bertahan hidup dan mencari makan.

"Tanpa bantuan kalian, Nee-chan tidak akan selesai memulung sampah dan mencuci piring di Restoran dengan cepat, tteba."

"Tapi kita beruntung karena hari ini adalah hari gajian." Ujar anak dengan rambut berdiri berkuncir dua bernama Moegi.

"Ah, sudahlah ayo nikmati saja filmnya." Ajak Naruko untuk memulai melihat film yang akan segera dimulai. Mereka memperhatikan layar TV dengan seksama dan sesekali sambil tertawa. Film yang mereka tonton adalah tentang natal dimana keluarga Mandy Anderson ini merayakan malam Natal berkumpul bersama orang banyak entah keluarga, teman, atau tetangga. Menyiapkan api di perapian yang hangat lalu makan bersama dan saling bertukar kado di dalam rumah yang penuh dengan hiasan Natal ditambah dengan salju yang menghiasi suasana malam Natal ini.

"Ne, Konohamaru, moegi, Udon, bukankah di film itu terasa nyaman sekali." Udon mengangguk sambil mengusap ingusnya seperti biasa.

"Memang, Nee-chan. Andai kita bisa seperti itu ya—" Ucap Udon kemudian. Semua memandang kearah Udon dan Naruko sambil terdiam. Naruko yang mengetahui keheningan ini segera mengganti suasana dengan cengirannya. Naruko memberikan cengiran lebar sambil mengusap-usap kepala Udon dengan sayang.

"Doakan Nee-chan agar punya rumah dan kita bisa berkumpul seperti di film itu bersama Chio Baa-san." Mendengar perkataan Naruko, ketiga anak kecil itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar kepada Nee-chan mereka.

"Ha'i, akan kami tunggu!" Ucap mereka bersamaan dan akhirnya mereka melangkah pergi dari toko elektronik tersebut untuk pulang karena cuaca sudah semakin ekstrim dengan salju.

Malamnya, Naruko masih berbaring santai di rumah kardusnya yang hanya cukup untuk tidur dua orang. Ia masih membayangkan tentang film yang telah mereka tonton dan memang film itu wujud dari bayangannya selama hidup ini karena sejak kecil ia sendirian dan berjuang hidup sendirian, hanya anak-anak gelandangan ini yang ia kenal. Ingatannya pun menjelajah melalui waktu dimana ia sering mendengarkan cerita dongeng favoritnya, dimana Tommy yang merupakan seorang budak ini menginginkan Natal yang indah. Dongeng itu biasanya dibacakan oleh Chio Baa-san ketika dirinya masih kecil bersama anak gelandangan yang lain.

.

.

.

_#Flashback#_

.

.

.

Gadis kecil berambut pirang indah sedang berlari dengan semangat menuju ke bawah jembatan menyambut Nenek kesayangannya membacakan cerita dengan indah bersama teman-teman yang lain.

"Obaa-san!" Teriak Naruko memanggil Nenek Chio dan melompat ke pelukannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning indah ini terhamburkan oleh angin dan berada dalam pelukan wanita tua yang memberikan kesan kekeluargaan yang damai.

"Kau kembali, Naru-chan. Nenek akan membacakan dongeng ini untukmu." Ucap Chio dengan senyuman lembut sambil memangku Naruko di bawah jembatan tempat biasa mereka menimba ilmu secara gratis dari Nenek Chio.

"Ah, Dongeng Christmas Story Of Missing Children kan?" Tebak Naruko dengan bola mata birunya yang membulat lucu dan berbinar, sementara Chio hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Tommy ini hanya satu dari sekian anak yang diculik dari desa kecil di malam Natal dan dijadikan budak oleh Raja dari kerajaan sihir yang kejam. Tommy disiksa dan dipaksa bekerja untuk membangun Tower Of Heaven. Tower Of Heaven ini bertujuan untuk membangkitkan penyihir hitam yang konon katanya bisa mengusai dunia. Setiap hari Tommy memikirkan bagaimana perasaan keluarganya di setiap malam Natal karena dirinya hilang." Chio memulai ceritanya membuat Naruko yang sedang di pangkuannya ini tertarik dengan cerita Tommy.

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mempunyai Natal yang dia impikan?" Tanya Naruko yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan dari pikirannya.

"Tentu saja dengan adanya pemberontakan para budak in,i Tommy berhasil melumpuhkan kerajaan. Karena mereka tidak sadar jumlah anak yang mereka culik ini melebihi jumlah pasukan kerajaan." Naruko bertepuk tangan pelan mengenai jawaban dari Nenek Chio ini.

"Hebat! Ini balasan dari Tuhan karena seenaknya mengambil keluarga orang lain, ttebayo!"

"Ah, tapi, Baa-san, kenapa raja sihirnya tak menggunakan kekuatannya?" Tanya Naruko lagi yang rupanya masih ada pertanyaan tersisa di pikirannya.

"Karena Tower Of Heaven dibangun dari kristal sihir yang membuat sang Raja sihir tidur karena Tommy memasukkan cairan Kristal sihir dalam minumannya."

"Woah, Tommy hebat sekali, ttebayo. Lama bekerja di Tower Of heaven, pasti membuat dia bisa mempelajari apa itu sihir dan Tower Of Heaven." Nenek Chio mengangguk lagi dan memberikan sebatang lolipop untuk Naruko. Naruko menerimanya dengan senang hati dan segera memasukkan Lolipop itu ke dalam mulutnya sembari mendengarkan cerita Nenek Chio lagi.

"Setelah pemberontakan itu berhasil, Tommy menggantikan menjadi Raja dan mengajak teman-teman budaknya merayakan malam Natal di depan perapian yang besar, merayakan kelahiran juru selamat, bertukar kado, dan ditemani salju yang turun membuat suasana itu terasa damai."

Chio menghentikan ceritanya beberapa saat yang menandakan bahwa ceritanya belum selesai.

"Semenjak itu, Tommy pun bisa meguasai sihir, dan siapa saja anak yang masuk kedalam kotak kardus akan secara ajaib terbimbing menuju kerajaan Tommy untuk merayakan Natal bersama."

Naruko tau itu adalah dongeng, tapi di dalam sekeping hatinya mempercayainya , entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Naruko tersenyum mendengar cerita Nenek Chio. Naruko seperti menyadari sesuatu dari apa arti Natal itu.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti ajaran sang Juru Selamat itu, Baa-san. Tapi aku mengerti mengapa ajaran sang Juru Selamat ini disebut ajaran penuh kasih. Karena kelahiran sang Juru Selamat ini membawa perasaan damai dan kasih ke setiap orang yang merayakan kelahirannya." Chio mengangguk lagi menyetujui ucapan Naruko.

"Nanti Nenek akan mengajak kalian ke Gereja dan merayakan natal di depan perapian bersama yang lain."

"Hontou? Yahayyyy!" Naruko melompat girang mendengarnya. Naruko bersyukur ada orang sebaik Nenek Chio yang begitu baik dan penuh kasih terhadap anak jalanan sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

_#Flashback End#_

.

.

.

.

Dan Naruko berakhir disini, berjalan tak tentu arah di tengah turunnya salju. Bukannya menghangatkan diri dan menemui teman-teman lain malah keluar dengan tujuan yang tak jelas. Naruko terpikirkan oleh dongeng Nenek Chio ini. Umurnya sudah 17 tahun tapi dia malah ingin mencoba apa yang diceritakan dongeng itu. Ya, disinilah Naruko berakhir tanpa tujuan memandang berbagai kotak kardus. Matanya menelusuri memilih manakah kotak kardus yang terkesan ajaib menurutnya. Konyol kan? Naruko sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Kalau pun ia memilih kotak kardus, kenapa ia tidak memilih kardus-kardus di tempat tinggalnya? Disana banyak kardus bersar dan bagus. Kenapa juga Naruko harus masuk ke perumahan mewah? Mana ada kardus tergeletak di depan rumah orang kaya? Pikirannya benar-benar tidak sehat. Apakah ia butuh ke psikiater? Atau fantasynya terlalu berlebihan? Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Cukup lama menjelajahi perumahan mewah itu, Naruko menemukan sebuah kardus yang terletak di depan rumah yang sepertinya rumah terbesar dengan pagar berwarna keemasan yang setengah terbuka. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tidak membuang kardus ke sampah malah meletakkannya di depan rumah dengan membiarkan pagar rumah sedikit terbuka. Tubuh Naruko secara otomatis bergerak kearah kardus tersebut tak memperdulikan penolakan otaknya, nafsunya adalah memasuki kardus tersebut. Ia memasuki kardus tersebut dan membuka kardusnya yang belum diberi perekat. Di dalam kardus besar itu berisikan sebuah guci besar di dalamnya yang terlihat mahal. Entah mengapa guci sebesar ini diisikan ke dalam kardus yang dapat menampung 3 guci yang besarnya sama? Itu bukan urusannya. Ia ikut masuk ke dalam kardus tersebut dan membuat guci itu ke posisi berdiri sehingga ia mendapatkan ruang.

"Untung ketemu perekatnya." Dan setelah Naruko masuk ke dalam kardus tersebut, muncullah seorang wanita cantik paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjang dan mata Onyx. Ia pun menempelkan perekat itu untuk menutup kardus tersebut. Setelah menempelkan perekat, beruntungnya truck pengangkut barang pun datang dan akhirnya ia mengangkat kardus tersebut, namun yang terjadi malah ia tak sanggup mengangkatnya. Wanita itu nampak mengangkat alis dengan berat kardus ini.

"Sejak kapan guci ini berat sekali?" Ucapnya sambil memandang aneh pada kardus tersebut.

"Merepotkan. Ai, bantu aku mengangkat ini!" Ia memanggil seseorang untuk membantunya mengangkat kardus tersebut. Sesaat setelah panggilan bantuan itu, keluarlah pria berkimonoh polos hijau yang nampak memiliki wajah serius yang dingin.

"Ada apa Mikoto?" Tanya lelaki itu. Rupanya wanita tadi adalah Uchiha Mikoto dan suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Bantu aku mengangkat ini, Ai. Ini berat~" Ucapnya lagi. Sama seperti Mikoto, kali ini Fugaku ikut mengangkat alis.

"Seberat itukah, gucinya?" Tanya Fugaku lagi dan Mikoto hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Perlukah kita pindahkan ke kardus lebih besar?"  
>"Tak perlu. Membuat lama saja. Aku ingin barang ini segera sampai ke Sasuke dan Itachi di London. Mengangkat seperti ini tak akan membuat kita encok." Tolak Mikoto dan Fugaku pun menurutinya. Mereka mengangkat Guci itu bersama-sama masuk ke dalam truck dan memasukkannya dengan hati-hati lalu menutup pintunya dan Truck pun berangkat.<p>

.

.

.

**Naruko POV**

.

.

.

"Shimatta...kenapa ini bergoyang-goyang begini?" Aku menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku agar tidak terguling hingga kepalaku pusing karena gerakan-gerakan ini. Apakah terjadi gempa di luar sana, ttebayo? Apa ada bencana besar? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku segera menyadarkan diriku dari bayangan konyol yang tidak mendasar ini. Aku merasa ingin segera keluar, tapi hatiku berkata jangan dan aku mulai sedikit takut dan khawatir apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Aku menghela nafas lagi dan harus tetap percaya pada dongeng itu. Terbukti dengan tidak dibukanya kardus ini dan bergeraknya kardus ini. Mungkin kardus ini memilihku dan sedang membimbingku ke tempat Tommy. Mungkin nanti aku diberikan sebuah rumah oleh Tommy? Terserahlah, yang penting aku hanya tinggal menunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sekarang rasanya tidak bagus untuk keluar.

Sudah satu hari lebih mungkin aku ada disini dan aku tetap saja tidak berani untuk keluar dari kardus ini. Perutku juga terasa lapar sekali. Aku membayangkan seberapa jauh aku sudah terbawa pergi dari tempatku hidup. Apakah aku bisa kembali? Sepertinya tekadku kuat sekali tentang dongeng itu. Padahal itu belum tentu benar.

Sekitar 1 jam setelahnya akhirnya kardus ini berhenti bergerak, apa sebaiknya aku keluar sekarang, ttebayo?

Krek...

He?

Aku merasakan perekat kardus ini mulai terbuka. Aku tersenyum lebar menyambut Tommy yang akan muncul. Akhirnya setelah aku bertahan lama karena pergerakan di dalam kardus dan sekarang tibalah kardus ini terbuka, dan ta-da—

Nani the fuck?

Iie, kurasa itu bukan Tommy, yang membukanya adalah 2 wajah stoic malaikat pencabut nyawa. Satunya keriput dan satunya berambut pantat ayam. Aku hanya melongo sama seperti mereka berdua, tapi mereka dengan muka stoic. Tak ada pancaran wajah damai di ekspresi mereka, jadi, bagaimana mungkin dia sang Tommy?

"Nii-san, apa ini?"

"Wakaranai." Ucap mereka berdua. Dan aku seketika tersadar bahwa aku masuk ke dalam kardus yang berisikan barang orang lain, menyelinap, dan terbawa ke tempat asing yang tak kutahu apa namanya, dengan bodohnya aku dibawah kontrol fantasyku melupakan bahwa ini bumi dengan kehidupan nyata, tidak seperti dongeng. Itu artinya, aku bisa dikira pencuri?

"Aaaaaaa..." Aku tiba-tiba berteriak dengan kerasnya membuat mereka berdua kaget sedikit melompat menjauh dari kardus. Aku sedikit mengangkat kepalaku keluar kardus untuk melihat mereka.

"Ma-maaf tuan, aku bukan pencuri. Aku hanya ingin merayakan Natal dengan Tommy, ttebayo~" Dan setelah aku mengucapkan itu, aku langsung berdiri tanpa ingin mendengar kata-kata balasan mereka. Bisa saja aku dilaporkan ke polisi, kan? Tapi saat aku berdiri, kakiku tersandung tepi kardus dan terjatuh sementara gucinya menggelinding ke jalan raya. Gawatnya lagi, mobil melaju kencang mau menerjang guci itu, eh, bukan menerjang tapi menyerempet. Guci yang terserempet itu berputar-putar di jalan raya dengan cepatnya dan sampailah di ujung jalan yang terdapat batu lumayan besar, lalu guci itu membenturnya.

Pyarrrr...

Terdengar suara kepingan guci itu itu pecah. Oh kami-sama, guci mengkilat itu pecah dengan tidak beradabnya setelah terserempet oleh mobil. Aku menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku melangkah keluar dari kardus, aku tersandung, gucinya menggelinding keluar, gucinya terserempet, lalu gucinya pecah karena aku membuatnya menggelinding keluar.

Eh?

Naniiiii?

Salahku?

Huaaaaaa...

"Gomenasaiiii...aku tidak bermaksud memecahkannya, ttebayo!" Aku berbalik kearah mereka dan membungkuk memohon maaf berkali-kali. Seharusnya aku lari kan? Tapi aku merasa tidak enak jika langsung kabur. Kulihat yang keriput hanya menatap datar padaku sedangkan yang pantat ayam melotot padaku dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Shimatta...

"Maaf kau bilang? Pay it back with your body."

"..."

"..."

"Otoutou, itu berlebi—"

"Itu guci dari Kaa-san."

"Kita bisa punya yang la—"

"Harganya mahal."

"Kita kan orang ka—"

"Kita Uchiha."

"Ta—"

"Milik Uchiha itu berharga."

"..."

"Dobe kuning ini merusaknya."

"..."

"Jadi itu setimpal untuknya."

"..."

"Lihat, guci mengkilat itu sirnah dengan tidak elok."

"..."

"Dia harus membayarnya."

"Otoutou, kau OOC."

"Shut up!" Melihat tingkah aneh kedua malaikat kematian ini aku segera memotongnya.

"Ahahahaha, arigatou, tuan, aku akan me—chotto matte—"

Loading...

"Fuzakennaaaa...aku tidak serendah itu, dasar Cabul!" Aku berkata dengan sadisnya dan menutupi tubuhku takut-takut. Mana berani aku melakukan itu. Hah, aku akan memberikannya untuk suamiku seorang.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Dobe. Gunakan tubuhmu untuk bekerja. Kau pikir aku selera dengan tubuh berlikumu? Yang kiri belok ke kiri, yang kanan belok ke kanan, alias gemuk." Seketika wajahku memerah malu mendengar kata-katanya. Sungguh penghinaan tidak sopan.

"Fuyukai desu, dattebayo! Rambut pantat ayam seperti itu menghina tubuh wanitaku sungguh tidak level karena aku ragu kau manusia atau ayam, huh?"

"Kau—"

"Hentikan, Otoutou, dan kau Blonde-chan, silahkan masuk ke dalam untuk memulai bekerja hari ini." Dan yang keriput ini melerai kami agar tidak bertengkar lagi. Tapi mendengar kata bekerja, aku mematung sebentar. Apakah aku harus menerimanya? Tapi ini memang kesalahanku. Hah, apa yang aku lakukan? Menghilang dari rumah dan aku terjebak disini, memecahkan guci orang, bekerja tidak jelas, dan kelaparan. Ini buruk! Aku kemudian hanya menghela nafas perlahan untuk menjawabnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku mau daripada aku dipenjarakan nanti, ttebayo—" Ucapku lemah dan aku akhirnya mengikuti mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Mata biru langitku ini membulat memandang pemandangan di dalam rumah. Bagaimana tidak, rumahnya besar sekali bak rumah-rumah di film Hollywood yang seperti istana itu dan ini gaya barat sekali. Aku membayangkan seperti apa orang macam mereka ini dan ketakutanku malah semakin besar karena telah memecahkan Guci mahal mereka. Mungkin aku harus bekerja sampai tua untuk menggantinya, tapi biarlah aku tidak menikah dan bekerja dengan layak, biarlah aku bekerja sampai tua disini asalkan aku mendapat makan dari mereka itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku pun mendudukkan diriku dengan nyaman di sofa besar dan empuk ini.

"Ehem, jadi, disinilah kita akan berdiskusi." Ucap Orang keriput ini membuka suara.

"Namamu siapa?" Yang keriput ini mulai menanyakan namaku.

"Kita manusia yang sederajat, ttebayo, perkenalkan namamu dulu sebelum menanyai seseorang. Itu adalah etika yang benar, tteba." Aku berterus-terang karena dari dulu etika seperti itulah yang diajarkan Nenek Chio padaku, aku harus menerapkannya karena aku menyayanginya.

"Cih, apa kubilang. Dia kurang ajar."

"Otoutou, diam!"

"Hn" Yang Pantat Ayam ini dari tadi hanya bersikap ketus padaku saja, menyebalkan!

"Hebat juga kau mengetahui etika yang baik. Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi dan Adikku ini namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang sebutkan namamu, Nona."  
>"Ha'i, namaku Uzumaki Naruko , dattebayo!"<p>

"Sou, Naruko. Bagaimana bisa kau masuk dalam kardus kalau kau bukan pencuri?"  
>"E-etto—"<p>

"Hn?" Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisku. Aku khawatir apa dia percaya denganku atau tidak. Sebab alasanku ini konyol dan orang manapun pasti tak akan mempercayainya. Mereka pasti lebih percaya bahwa aku pencuri. Ah, tapi berbohong dengan alasan lain juga percuma, aku akan mengecewakan Nenek Chio jika aku berbohong, dattebayo!

"Mungkin kau akan sulit percaya tapi aku masuk ke dalam kardusmu itu dengan sengaja. Bukan karena aku ingin mencuri guci mahalmu, tetapi aku ingin mengikuti dongeng Christmas Story Of Missing Children. Kalau aku masuk ke dalam kardus secara acak, siapa tau aku bisa sampai ke kerajaan Tommy dan merayakan Natal yang indah." Ucapku menjabarkan tujuanku dari awal hingga tersesat kesini. Terserah mereka mau percaya atau tidak.

"Itu alasan tidak masuk akal." Sudah kuduga itulah jawabannya setelah mendengar cerita konyolku ini.

"Memang, siapa yang bilang masuk akal? Tapi aku berkata jujur karena aku tidak ingin berbohong dan mengecewakan Nenekku."

"Lalu, apa alasanmu mempercayai dongeng itu?" Orang yang baru saja kuketahui namanya bernama Uchiha Itachi ini bertanya lagi kepadaku.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan pikiranku. Aku tiba-tiba ingin merasakan Natal di kerajaan Tommy dan mulai pergi tanpa berpikir panjang, masuk ke dalam kardus milik orang asing yang tergeletak. Entah kenapa aku terus berharap aku akan sampai di kerajaan Tommy, tapi yang kutemui dua malaikat pencabut nyawa."

Twitch...

Perempatan laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke dengan rambut Pantat Ayam itu muncul setelah mendengar kata-kataku.

"Justru kau yang ku kira perampok jahat yang ingin menyelinap."

"Diam kau, Pantat Ayam!"

"Nani, Dobe?!"

"Teme!"

"Kalian, sudah hentikan!" Lagi, Itachi melerai kami yang mulai bertengkar. Aku belum satu jam keluar dari kardus itu dan aku sudah mendapat musuh baru yang layaknya unggas ini.

"Ano, Itachi-san. Kau tak percaya padaku tak apa. Aku bekerja sampai tua disini pun tak apa. Tanpa digaji pun aku tak apa untuk menggantinya. Tetapi beri aku makan, karena aku tidak mungkin bisa bekerja tanpa makanan." Aku melontarkan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Masa iya aku bisa hidup tanpa makanan. Mau bekerja dengan apa coba?

"Pffffttt, kau lucu sekali, Naruko. Kami percaya padamu, karena penipu tidak mungkin menggunakan alasan konyol. Satu lagi, uang makanmu akan menjadi uang untuk cicilan mengganti guci dan sebagai gantinya kau bisa mendapat makan dari kami. Sisa gajimu untuk keperluan lain diluar tanggungan kami." Aku melongo tak percaya. Ini namanya pekerjaanku lebih enak dari pembantu biasa, walaupun gajinya lebih banyak mereka karena uang makan, tetapi begini saja sudah keberuntungan.

"Hontou? Kau sungguh baik, Itachi-san. Arigatou, Gozaimasu!"

"Sudah memecahkan guci, tetap dapat pekerjaan enak." Sasuke mulai ketus lagi padaku. Aku sudah siap untuk memaki-makinya seusai apa yang dipikiranku senista mungkin tetapi Itachi melerai kami lagi.

"Tapi, aku setiap hari boleh pulang sebentar kan, untuk melihat Nenekku dan teman-temanku?" Pintaku pada Itachi. Aku yakin aku akan dibolehkan karena dia itu sebenarnya baik. Tetapi Itachi sedikit mengernyitkan alis. Apakah ia tak setuju?

"Memang tempat tinggalmu dimana?"  
>"Di Konoha, di bawah jembatan Kanabi." Dan semuanya pun bersweatdrop ria mendengar kata-kataku. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku atau mereka tak suka?<p>

"Memang kau setiap hari mau naik-turun pesawat demi ke Jepang? Konyol..." Balas Sasuke dengan nada mengejeknya. Aku memiringkan kepala bingung dan tidak nyambung dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ha?"

"Ano-, Naru-chan. Ini di London negara Inggris, bukan Jepang—" Itachi berkata dengan senyum canggungnya. Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud ejekan Teme itu tadi.

"NANIIIIIII?!" Aku menjerit kaget mengetahui seberapa jauh aku tersesat. Kemarin malam aku habis menonton dengan Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon, sekarang aku berada di luar Jepang? Maji?

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa pulang, ttebayo? Chio Baa-san pasti marah padaku." Aku berkata dengan nada frustasi mengetahui aku tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha dengan mudahnya.

"Chio Baa-san? Akasuna Chio?" Itachi bertanya dan aku segera mengangguk cepat.

"Yokatta, dia adalah Nenek temanku." Dan setelah itu helaan nafas lega keluar dariku. Setidaknya aku bisa memberinya kabar tanpa membuatnya khawatir.

Esoknya aku pun memulai bekerja di rumah Uchiha ini. Aku mulai menyirami tanaman yang jumlahnya banyak ini. Rumah ini terlalu besar sih, bagaimana lagi. Aku terus bekerja dari pagi hingga malam, sesekali tentunya aku berhenti untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Untuk aku tidak mendapat tugas memasak juga. Mereka mempunyai juru masak sendiri di rumah ini. Malam menjelang dan waktunya untuk makan malam, aku pun menyelesaikan tugasku menyapu ruang makan lalu dua tuan muda Uchiha ini datang untuk makan malam. Untung aku sudah selesai, jadi aku mulai pergi ke belakang untuk malam.

"Naru-chan mau kemana?" Itachi berbicara kepadaku ketika aku mau ruang belakang khusus pekerja untuk makan dan meletakkan alat ini.

"Tentu saja untuk meletakkan alat ini dan makan di ruang belakang, Itachi-san."

"Letakkan dulu disitu dan duduklah disini untuk makan."

"Tapi—itu kan meja untuk majikan—" Aku sedikit ragu menolaknya karena aku sepertinya tidak pantas karena aku pembantu disini.

"Tak apa, duduklah disini. Kau pasti lelah." Aku melebarkan mataku cukup terkejut. Dia ini benar-benar orang yang baik.

"A-arigatou, ttebayo~" Aku pun mendudukkan diriku di meja makan itu dan mulai makan. Kebetulan sekali aku lapar dan makanannya sungguh lezat. Apalagi steaknya—

"Nii-san, kau terlalu memanjakannya. Dia kan orang asing." Sasuke membuka suara lagi. Biasanya aku akan membalas perkataannya tapi kali ini aku sendiri merasa malu juga sehingga aku hanya menatap kebawah atau menunduk karena aku memang orang asing. Dari kecil saja aku tak memiliki orang tua kecuali Nenek Chio.

"Otoutou jaga bicaramu."

"Sudahlah, Itachi-san. Aku tak apa, hehehhe..." Aku pun hanya meampu memberikan cengiran dan menutupi kesedihanku. Kulihat Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Apa ada yang salah dengan ekspresiku?

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih aku bekerja disini dengan keras dan sudah tinggal beberapa minggu lagi mendekati Natal. Memang melelahkan bekerja macam ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nenek Chio sudah mendengar kabarku dan betapa marahnya dia karena dia takut aku celaka saat di dalam kardus itu. Dipikir-pikir memang tidak elit aku bisa berada di dalam kardus itu.

Saat aku sedang asyik memotong rumput, aku melihat Sasuke muncul dari pintu rumah, matanya yang cuek itu melirikku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya secara arogan. Huh, dia sungguh menyebalkan! Aku tak tau mengapa ia ketus padaku tanpa sebab seperti itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa khawatir, bukan malah membencinya. Kalau diperhatikan lagi, wajahnya benar-benar rupawan dan keren. Kalau ini adalah ruang hampa, aku pasti berteriak layaknya fangirl, tapi aku terlalu gengsi. Ah, aku jadi doki-doki begini karena memandangi wajahnya. Ukh, Kimochi warui!

"Makhluk aneh." Aku menggumam mengejeknya dengan sendirinya, sementara Sasuke berjalan ke halaman belakang.

"Dia sedang sensitif tentang pacarnya." Tiba-tiba Itachi berada di sampingku dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang Sensitif tentang pacarnya. Terbesit rasa kecewa sedikit di hatiku mendengar Itachi mengatakan itu. Ada apa denganmu, Naruko?

"AH, Sou ka. Bolehkah aku sedikit menghiburnya, Itachi-san?"

"Panggil Nii-san saja. Boleh saja, Naru-chan."

"Ha-ha'i." Sou, jadi karena sensitif dengan pacarnya. Pacarnya kan wanita, tentu dia sensitif dengan aku juga sebagai wanita. Dengan apa aku harus menghiburnya?

Malam pun tiba, setelah selesai bersih-bersih aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke dengan membawakan salad dengan buah-buahan pilihan yang aku pilihkan yang bisa membuat mood seseorang kembali lagi. Pepaya, Jambu, Melon, dan Semangka. Buah ini manisnya bukan manis-manis yang terlalu, tetapi buah dengan manis yang segar sehingga Sasuke masih mau memakannya. Semoga saja dia suka dan bisa membuat moodnya membaik.

Tok...tok...tok...

Aku mengetuk pintunya perlahan bermaksud memberikan ini untuknya. Aku merasa ingin menghiburnya sedikit dan bermaksud ingin membuat moodnya terhadapku lebih baik. Tapi ketukanku tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke. Apa semarah itu dia padaku? Dengan keberanian tak terduga aku memberanikan diri membuka pintu Sasuke. Mungkin aku sudah kurang ajar karena memasuki kamar pria tanpa izin, tapi—biarlah—

"Ano, Sasuke—" Aku membuka suara sedikit saat memasuki kamarnya, berharap ia akan menjawabku walaupun dengan nada ketusnya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Apa dia sudah tidur? Hah, coba cek saja. Aku masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Sasuke sudah tidur. Sudah kuduga—seharusnya aku datang lebih awal, tteba. Aku tetap saja mendekat kearah Sasuke entah dipengaruhi oleh apa. Aku mendekat padanya yang sedang tertidur dan meletakkan piring dengan salad itu di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Sesaat aku memperhatikan wajah rupawannya yang tertidur itu. Terlihat tenang dan seperti seorang anak kecil yang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa wajah kusut yang biasa menempel di wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku ingin terus memperhatikannya tidur dan meletakkan tanganku mengusap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Sasuke pun membuka matanya secara perlahan dan memegang tanganku, aku menyunggingkan senyuman kecilku padanya, tak menyadari apa yang buruk ketika Sasuke bangun. Namun anehnya, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rambutku yang kuikat menjadi dua ini. Kami hanya bisa saling bertatap membeku, tak menyadari reaksi apa sebenarnnya yang harus kami lakukan.

Tatap...

Tatap...

Tatap...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku dengan wajah terpesonamu itu, Baka Dobe?"

Ting!

Aku pun sadar apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Bodohnya aku tidak menyadari perbuatanku ini, ttebayo!

"Hieeee...Go-gomen, ttebayo!" Aku sedikit melangkah kebelakang untuk menjauh darinya namun tanganku ditahan olehnya, membuat wajah kami tetap berdekatan.

"Kau mau meracuniku?"

"Tidak, Teme. Aku hanya merasa kau merasa tidak nyaman ketika melihatku, maka dari itu aku membawakanmu Salad ini untuk memperbaiki moodmu padaku." Sasuke terlihat mengernyitkan alis mendengar perkataanku.

"Kau tau dari Itachi kan?"

Tetot...

Dia mengetahuinya. Bisa buruk jika Nii-san juga terkena.

"Ti-tidak—"

"Uso!" Sasuke membantah dengan tetap mencengkeram tanganku dan mempereratnya, membuatku sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Ha'i, Ha'i, Ha'i, dari Nii-san, dattebayo! Ayolah, Teme. Sekali saja terima niat baikku, ttebayo!" Aku memohon pada Sasuke agar dia bisa menerima niat baikku. Kalau dia mau aku yakin dia akan senang nanti.

"Hah, mana?"

"He?"

"Saladnya, Bodoh!"

"Iya-iya, dasar, Teme!" Balasku lalu dia memberikan tatapan mematikan yang tak mempan padaku tentunya dan aku mengambil piring dengan Salad itu untuk kuberikan untuknya.

"Ini, tteba—"

"Suapi."

"Apa?! Aku tidak melihat tanganmu buntung, Teme." Aku sedikit kesal dengan permintaan anehnya itu. Seperti anak kecil dan orang tua saja minta disuapi.

"Niat baik harus tulus. Kalau tak mau, pergilah."

"Geez...wakatta wakatta!" Aku pun menusukkan garpu itu dengan kasar ke buahnya dan mengarahkan itu pada mulutnya

"Buka mulut."

"Hn." Sasuke pun membuka mulutnya dengan ekspresi dinginnya itu. Gah, aku menyuapinya dengan ekspresi maluku ini. Jangan sampai dia melihatnya. Ku lihat, ia tidak membuka mulutnya lagi setelah beberapa suapan. Apa dia tidak mau lagi? Padahal masih ada sisa, tak mungkin aku membuangnya.

"Ada apa, Teme? Tak mau lagi?" Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Iie, Saladnya enak. Arigatou—"

"Ha-ha'i" Woahh...Ia mengucapkan terimakasih. Biasanya hanya sarkasme saja yang keluar, tapi kali ini ia berterima kasih padaku. Dadaku kenapa berdebar kencang begini? Hazukashiiiii...

"Aku sudah tau mengenai Christmas Story Of Missing Children itu."

"He? Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas itu?" Aku sedikit malu membicarakan tentang Dongeng itu dengan Teme, memingatkanku pada hari dimana aku ditemukan di dalam kardus. Sungguh tidak elit dan konyol sekali untuk ukuran gadis berumur 17 tahun sepertiku.

"Tak apa. Kisahnya bagus. Aku tak menyangka gadis 17 tahun sepertimu mempercayainya."

"Apa kau menghinaku?"

"Terserah penilaianmu."

"Cih" Tetapi rasanya dia tidak sedang menghinaku, aku mendengar perkataannya tak nampak menghina. Tak kusangka dia bisa sebaik ini. Aku kira hanya Itachi Nii-san saja yang baik. Tsundere mungkin dia? Kekekekek...

"Itu manis menurutku."

"..." Aku tak bisa memberikan respon apapun karena jantungku berdegup kencang dengan perkataannya. Aku yakin itu pujian, aku senang sekali sampai-sampai aku tak berani merespon. Aku sungguh bodoh di saat seperti ini.

"Tch, aku mau mandi dulu. Kau jangan pergi dari sini!"

"O-oke, Teme~" Untung Sasuke segera mencairkan suasana. Jika tidak bisa mati kutu diriku karena tak sanggup mau merespon apa karena senang sekali. Kalaupun aku senang, ini memalukan jika ditunjukkan.

Drrrrttt...

Drrrttt...

Drrrrt...

Aku merasakan ada yang bergetar di meja. Ternyata itu bunyi dari HP si Teme ini. Abaikan saja lah sampai Teme ini selesai.

Drrrtt...

Drrrtt...

Drrrttt...

Kenapa getarannya banyak sekali. Sepertinya ada pesan penting yang disampaikan. Aku jadi penasaran ingin membukanya, tapi ini privasi orang. Apa aku tega mengganggu? Tapi aku penasaran. Seperti biasa, aku nekat sekali mengambil HP si Teme ini dan membuka pemberitahuannya. Kulihat pemberitahuannya bukan dari aplikasi chat atau SMS, tetapi E-amail. Yokatta! Setelah aku baca bisa 'mark as unread' lagi, hihihi. Pikiran ingin tahuku dan jahilku ini tidak hilang-hilang rupanya, ttebayo! Untung saja ini E-mail bukan aplikasi chat atau SMS, jadi aku bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula.

Aku pun membuka pemberitahuan E-mail itu dan membuka satu-persatu pesan yang lumayan banyak itu.

**From : Sakura**

.

Sasuke, kenapa tak menunggu hingga tahun berakhir?

.

**From : Sakura **

.

Padahal aku mulai menyukaimu

.

**From : Sakura**

.

Tapi aku masih merasa kesepian Sasuke, kumohon!

.

**From : Sakura**

.

Kau bahkan mengatakan ini sebelum kita bisa merayakan Natal berdua saja.

.

**From : Sakura**

.

Kau serius Sasuke? Ada apa denganmu? Temui aku untuk kencan terakhir kita tanggal 20 nanti.

.

Jadi ini kekasih Sasuke? Ada apa dengannya? Setelah membaca 5 pesan tadi, rasa penasaranku semakin dalam dan err—sedikit yah, tak nyaman dengan wanita ini. Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pesan yang lama agar mendapat informasi yang lebih jelas, dan ketemu—

**From : Sakura**

.

Ya, Sasuke?

.

**To : Sakura**

.

Aku lelah dengan drama ini dan sandiwara ini

.

**From : Sakura**

.

Sasuke? Kau kenapa ?

.

**To : Sakura**

.

Aku serius. Aku merasa kita tak perlu sandiwara lagi. Bersanding denganku tak akan membuatmu lupa akan dirinya.

.

**From : Sakura**

.

Hei, aku sudah mulai nyaman denganmu, tak perlu khawatir

.

**To : Sakura**

.

Masalahnya, Sakura, Aku jatuh cinta dan dari awal hubungan kita hanya peran saja tanpa perasaan.

.

**From : Sakura**

.

Sasuke, kau sungguh-sunggu berkata seperti itu. Aku tak suka ini

.

**To : Sakura**

.

Mengertilah aku, Sakura. Kita sahabat sejak kecil. Lebih baik kita sudahi saja.

.

**From : Sakura**

.

Aku mengerti. Ma-maaf—

.

Aku berkeringat dingin membacanya. Ini benar-benar masalah yang serius. Apakah ini yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke selama ini sehingga terlihat cuek ke sesama wanita? Dia hanya pura-pura berpacaran rupanya. Ah, tapi aku penasaran dengan siapa yang disukai Sasuke ini. Aku mulai melanjutkan melanjutkan membaca pesan lain, siapa tau aku mendapat informasi mengenai siapa yang disukai Sasuke dan hasilnya Nihil. Aku menyerah mencari pesan dan menunggu saja, namun aku sedikit terusik dengan kencan terakhir mereka. Seakan ada rasa mengganjal yang ingin mengintip kencan mereka nanti. Aku kembali meletakkan HP Sasuke ke tempat semula agar tidak ketahuan oleh pemiliknya sambil menunggu Sasuke selesai mandi.

"Oi, ayo ikut aku!"

"He? Kau sudah selesai, tteba?"

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Iie"

Aku pun mengikuti kemana langkah Sasuke berpadu. Entah kenapa malam ini terasa spesial? Ah masa bodoh. Kami pun sampai dan ternyata tempat ini adalah di atas atap rumah Sasuke. Untuk apa Teme ini membawaku kesini? Mau membenahi atap? Aku mana bisa?

"Teme, kenapa kita kesini? Aku tidak bisa membetulkan atap rumah, ttebayo!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membetulkan atap, Bodoh? Duduklah." Ucap Sasuke yang ternyata tak seperti dugaanku. Aku kira dia akan menyuruhku membetulkan atap, ternyata hanya menyuruhku duduk.

"Lihat ke atas." Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas guna melihat memangnya ada apa di atas sana? Ternyata itu adalah sebuah bulan merah. Kebetulan sekali fenomena ini muncul sekarang, ttebayo~

"Menurutmu bagaimana bulan itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Aku mengamatinya dengan berbagai pose, mulai dari memgang dagu, menyipitkan mata, hingga memiringkan kepala.

"Menurutku bulan merah itu indah, jahat, dan mengekang, atau memabukkan. Seperti di Sailor Moon?"

"Fantasymu benar-benar terlalu jauh, Dobe. Tapi kau benar, sepertinya memabukkan untuk yang jatuh cinta, seperti yang terjadi pada Sailor Moon."

"Aku tak mengerti hal semacam itu, ttebayo~ hoaaaammm...aku ngantuk, Te-me—" Aku pun akhirnya menutup mataku karena sudah ngantuk berat.

.

.

.

**Naruko POV End**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah, hari ini tanggal 20 Desember. Setelah kejadian dimana Naruko tertidur di pundak Sasuke sampai pagi, Itachi memergoki mereka berdua dan membuat urat malu Naruko semakin kencang. Ia kerap kali gelisah dan beberapa kali mencoba menghindari Sasuke, meski Sasuke beberapa kali mencoba menyulut emosinya. Naruko tau ia jatuh cinta pada majikannya itu, tapi ia benar-benar takut untuk menerima perasaannya dan mengungkapkannya karena dia bukan siapa-siapa.

Srek...

Srek...

Srek...

Naruko masih menyapu dengan gelisah mengenai dua hal, kejadian itu dan kencan terakhir Sasuke. Naruko yakin bisa mengikuti Sasuke karena dia juga mahir bahasa Inggris dari Nenek Chio. Nampaknya, Nenek Chio ini sangat berjasa sekali di hidupnya. Cukup memanggil Taksi dan ikuti Sasuke dari dalam Taksi. Setelah berpikir seperti itu, Naruko melihat Sasuke keluar dengan jaket tebalnya dan untungnya lagi dia naik Taksi juga. Naruko segera berlari ke halaman belakang dan mengambil mantelnya juga mengikuti Sasuke diam-diam. Sasuke menaiki Taksi dan Taksi itu berjalan. Tak lama setelahnya, Taksi pesanannya yang ia suruh untuk bersembunyi sebelum Taksi milik Sasuke berangkat, lalu Taksi itu menghampiri Naruko.

"Go follow that Taxi, ttebayo!" Aba-aba Naruko lalu Taksi itu itu berangkat dan mengikuti aba-aba yang diberikan Naruko.

Namun sayangnya, Taksi Naruko kehilangan jejak Taksi milik Sasuke. Naruko benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya benar-benar seorang stalker meski gagal.

"Gawat ini, ttebayo!" Naruko dengan Taksinya hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas karena belum menyerah mengikuti Sasuke. Saat sedang mengikuti Sasuke, ada pemandangan sedikit tidak enak dimana ada ibu-ibu yang sedang berebut sebuah tas dengan seseorang berjaket merah tebal dan penutup kepala dan berkacamata yang memaksa menarik tas itu. Naruko menyadari itu adalah sebuah penjambretan, ia menghentikan Taksinya dan ingin menolong Ibu-ibu tersebut. Naruko berlari kearah mereka dan mengambil sekop yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan yang kelihatannya usai dibuat membersihkan selokan.

"Hentikan, ttebayo!" Teriak Naruko sambil menodongkan sekopnya. Ibu-Ibu dan penjambret itu hanya terdiam menatap Naruko lalu penjambret itu kemudian mengambil Tas itu dengan cepat dan lari.

"Ah, Tasku, tolong!" Ibu-ibu itu berteriak dan Naruko mengejar sang penjambret guna merebut tas itu. Penjambret itu berbelok dan memasukkan dompet dari dalam tas ke dalam sakunya sementara, lalu memberikan tas itu ke seorang wanita dengan jaket merah tebal yang juga menutupi kepalanya. Naruko yang mengejar penjambret itu akhirnya menemukan dengan kostum yang sama, tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruko memukulkan sekopnya pada wanita itu hingga wanita itu merintih kesakitan sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Serahkan Tas itu, ttebayo! Kalau kau butuh makan aku akan memberikannya." Ucap Naruko mengira wanita itu sebagai sang penjambret.

"Itte—Tas ini? Bu-bukan aku yang ambil—" Naruko tidak mengerti maksud wanita ini tetapi wanita ini menunjuk kearah penjambret sesungguhnya pergi. Ia baru sadar bahwa dia salah mengira wanita ini sebagai penjambretnya dan memukulnya tanpa sengaja hingga berdarah. Naruko pun mulai panik dengan hasil perbuatannya, ia merasa banyak hal buruk terjadi karena keteledorannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku—"

Pluk...

Naruko dan wanita itu menoleh kearah suara itu, dan ternyata itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Na-ru-ko!"

"Sasuke-kun, ini tak seperti—"

"Diamlah, Sakura! Aku baru saja kembali dari membeli minuman. Aku sudah tau sejak tadi dia mengikutiku."

"Teme—"

"Kau meninggalkan tempat tinggalmu karena dongeng, kau memecahkan guci kami karena keinginanmu itu, sekali-sekali berpikir sebelum bertindak. Pergilah dari hadapanku, Naruko!" Naruko melebarkan matanya mendengar kata-kata itu dari Sasuke.

"A-aku mengikutimu, karena aku suka padamu—"

"..."

"Sa-sasuke—" Ucap Sakura perlahan mencoba untuk bicara dan akhirnya Sakura pun pingsan tanpa berkata lebih. Air mata Naruko mulai ingin mengalir, namun sebelum jatuh, ia membelakangi Sasuke dan berlari jauh menerjang salju.

.

.

.

Brak!

Sasuke membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar dengan wajah suram tanpa mengucapkan salam dengan nada yang santun.

"Ucapkan salam dulu, Otoutou." Ucap Itachi dengan senyuman kecil sembari menjahit sweater di tangannya. Sasuke yang sempat suram hanya melongo melihat Itachi dengan ekspresi seperti itu dengan tangan bak penjahit.

"Kimochi warui, kau seperti Ibu-ibu saja."

"Fuyukai desu." Balas Itachi dan itu hanya membuat wajah Sasuke kembali suram berinteraksi dengan Itachi.

"Mana Naruko?"

"Ho? Naru-chan belum pulang. Jangan rindu terlalu cepat, Otoutou."

"Aku serius, Itachi!"

"Sasuke, kau berbuat ulah lagi?"

"Hahhh, iya—"

.

.

.

Sudah hari ke-4 Naruko tak pulang ke rumah sejak Sasuke menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi. Sasuke benar-benar pusing dan kacau memikirkan Naruko. Pernah dua hari pertama ia tak tidur karena mencari Naruko yang tak kunjung ditemukan. Ini membuat Itachi khawatir, apalagi Sasuke. Pernah mereka berpikir untuk memasang poster, tapi rasanya keadaan tidak segawat itu sehingga mereka memutuskan tetap mencari dengan usaha sendiri.

Dan disinilah Sasuke, terbaring di sofa ruang tamu tanpa baju atasan dengan kantung mata dan pandangan suram. Itachi yang kebetulan muncul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kondisi adik malangnya itu.

"Kimochi warui. Kata-kata yang kau gunakan waktu datang sekarang berbalik padamu dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Diam kau, Nii-san" Itachi berkata sambil menghela nafasnya. Ia prihatin dengan kecerobohan dan kondisi Adiknya ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, Adiknya ini paling jago membuat orang terluka dan itu terjadi pada Naruko.

"Seharusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura dan Naruko dulu, bukan memakinya dan menganggapnya buruk."

"Aku tau."

"Kenapa otak Uchihamu menjadi tumpul?"

"Aku tau"

"Aku tau, Otoutou."

"Tau apa?"

"Tau bahwa kau tidak bisa bersikap di depan wanita yang kau sukai."

"Hn" Sasuke hanya menanggapi Itachi dengan mata setengah terbuka layaknya orang hampir mati yang bahkan malas membuka matanya secara utuh.

"Otoutou, ini malam Natal. Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Ting...

Mata Onyx Sasuke membulat lebar mendengar kata malam Natal. Layaknya ada sebuah pemikiran yang terlintas dalam otaknya yang kata Itachi menjadi tumpul tadi.

"Kau cemerlang Itachi!" Sasuke kemudian mengambil HPnya untuk menelfon beberapa nomor suruhannya . Lihatlah perbuatan Teme Pantat Ayam ini, menelfon suruhannya untuk menghampiri seluruh Gereja di kota dan menyuruh semua penjaga Gereja menghubunginya jika mereka menemukan wanita pirang berkumis kucing. Penjaga-penjaga Gereja dibuat heran dengan ciri-ciri aneh yang disebutkan Sasuke tetapi itu memang sungguhan, tak bisa diapa-apakan lagi.

Sedari pagi hingga sore, kerjaan Sasuke hanya mondar-mandir gelisah tak menentu menantikan kabar dari penjaga-penjaga Gereja itu.

Nanti malam adalah malam Natal, seharusnya ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Naruko dan menyenangkannya. Ini kesalahannya karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura dan Naruko waktu itu.

_Ai-same-CRIER_

_Aibu-save-LIAR_

_Eid-sei-RISING HELL_

_Aishiteru games sekai no day_

_Don't-sei-WAR_

_Lie-heishi-War-World_

_Eyes-hate-WAR_

_A-Z Looser-Krankheit-Was IS das?_

Terdengar dering dari lagu Sawano Hiroyuki ft Mizuki – aLIEz dari lagu kesukaan Sasuke menandakan ada panggilan dari seseorang. Sasuke mengharapkan itu dari pihak Gereja bahwa mereka melihat Naruko. Dilihatnya layar Hpnya dan ternyata panggilan dari nomor asing dan satu pesan dari Itachi.

"Halo?"

"Iya, itu ciri-cirinya!"

"Terimakasih atas informasinya!"

Kebahagiaan di hati Sasuke membuncah mendengar kabar baik dair Gereja karena mereka melihat Naruko. Setelah mengangkat panggilan, Sasuke melihat pesan dari Itachi.

.

**From : Itachi **

**.**

Nanti malam stay di rumah. Ada teman dan keluarga kita datang kesini, Otoutou. Jaga penampilanmu agar tak seperti hancur karena Naruko.

.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan isi pesan Kakaknya karena ia akan menemukan Dobenya dan Sasuke segera berdandan serapi dan sewangi mungkin untuk bertemu Dobenya. Ia tak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi seperti waktu itu. Saat ketika Sasuke sudah siap, sialnya pintu kamarnya rusak dan tak bisa dibuka, Itachi sendiri masih di luar. Tanpa repot-repot butuh pertolongan, Sasuke menendang pintu kamarnya hingga terlepas dari engselnya dan kembali berjalan dengan coolnya tanpa membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya scene ini terlihat menyeramkan.

.

.

.

**Normal POV End**

.

.

.

**Naruko POV**

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku setekah terpejam cukup lama selama berdia di depan Salib ini, di dalam Gereja ini. Sebentar lagi, matahari akan tenggelam dan malam Natal pun akan muncul. Seharusnya aku merayakannya dengan Nenek Chio, Moegi, Udon, dan Konohamaru, atau mungkin Sasuke, dan Itachi Nii-san—

Tapi Sasuke sudah membenciku, aku tak berani mengganggunya. Aku berdiri sambil memandang salib itu dengan senyumanku.

"Tuhan, di dalam sekeping hatiku, meski sudah melalui luka ini, aku tetap mempercayai dongeng itu, tteba. Ada apa dengan aku ini? Meskipun begitu aku senang merayakan malam Natal ini bersama Tsunade Baa-chan, ttebayo!" Aku berkata sendiri di depan salib ini dan berkata kepada Tuhan.

Fuuuu...

"Kami-sama, telinga kiriku geli. Apakah engkau hadir disekitar hamba?"

Fuuuu...

"Ka-kam-sama-, telinga kananku juga geli—"

"Curhat kau, Dobe." Aku tersentk kaget mendengar suara itu. Suara baritone yang mengejek itu, aku mengenalnya. Itu suara Sasuke.

"Te-Teme—" Aku kaget sekali melihat Sasuke dan takut-takut aku langsung lari keluar Gereja. Aku terlalu takut melihat wajah marah Sasuke, membuatnya marah, dan mengingat pengakuan cintaku, hazukashi to kowai! Aku berlari hingga ke depan pohon Natal besar di depan Gereja.

"Sampai disitu saja, Dobe!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke dengan setengah berteriak menyuruhku berhenti dan tubuhku secara otomatis berhenti dan menoleh perlahan pada Sasuke. Sasuke mendekat pandaku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Aku sedikit merasa tidak enak karena membuatnya terengah-engah seperti itu mengejarku.

"Teme, kalau kau ingin aku melunasi gucimu, aku akan menyicilnya, ttebayo~"

"Kau tetap saja polos dan lucu, Dobe. Aku tak ingin uang tapi aku tak akan melunaskan hutang gucimu." Aku mengernyitkan alisku heran, tak mengerti dnegan apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan menjadi istriku nanti."

Blush...

Wajahku memerah seketika mendengar perkataannya. Maksudku, di depan pohon Natal besar, di malam Natal, oh uh oh, dongeng itu menjadi kenyataan. Bagiku ini seperti hadiah terindah di malam Natal.

"A-aku kira lau membenciku, ttebayo~"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku kira kau mau memarahiku, ttebayo~"

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku kira kau datang hanya untuk mengusirku dari kehidupanmu—"

"Aku bahkan membobol pintu kamarku untuk menemuimu."

Toeng...

Error 404: Loading failed

"Aku tak paham, Teme."

"Lupakan saja, Bodoh. Kemari!" Sasuke menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobil dan aku hanya pasrah saja menurutinya. Ia membukakan pintu mobil dan aku masuk kedalamnya.

"Tapi ini malam Natalku bersama Tsunade Baa-chan, Teme—"

"Siapa lagi itu?"

"Seseorang yang menolongku." Ucapku menjelaskan.

"Ck, kirim E-mail dan beritahu alamat rumahku saja. Suruh dia kesana, kita rayakan bersama."

"He? Hontou? Yahayyyyy...pesta malam Natal, ttebayo! Arigatou, Teme!"

"Dou-douita." Kami pun pergi bersama menuju kediaman Uchiha. Tak kusangka sebulan lalu aku dengan bodohnya nekat mempercayai dongeng kesayanganku itu dan sekarang di malam Natal terjadi sungguhan. Dan yang tak pernah kuharapkan, mendapat kekasih yang baik dan keren di malam Natal. Tuhan, dikau benar-benar adil, ttebayo! Arigatou Tommy! Sasukeku adalah Tommy!

.

.

.

Aku dan Sasuke melangkahkan kaki memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Aku membuka pintu perlahan membayangkan seberapa banyaknya orang di dalam.

Krieeet...

Wuooohhh...

"Youkoso, Naru-chan!" Aku tak percaya ini. Banyak sekali yang menyambutku. Sebagian diantaranya adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha dan ada Chio Baa-san, Tsunade Baa-chan, Moegi, Udon, dan Konohamaru.

"Minna, kalian semua datang, ttebayo!" Aku menjatuhkan air mata bahagia atas kehadiran mereka semua.

"Kauuuuu!" Tiba-tiba Tsunade Baa-chan datang menjitak kepala Sasuke dengan tatapan galaknya. Sontak aku kaget dengan apa yang Baa-chan lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Kau membuat Naruko kedinginan di depan rumahku, bodoh! Untuk aku menolongnya, kuso gaki!"

"Hn, gomensai."

"Naniii?"

"Baa-chan, Teme sudah meminta maaf padaku, ttebayo~ jangan pukul dia lagi.

"Benarkah? Huh, dasar!" Aku menghela nafas lega karena Baa-chan akhirnya tenang juga. Meski baru bertemu beberapa hari, dia sangat baik padaku dan menyayangiku layaknya Chio Baa-san menyayangiku.

"Naru-chan, syukurlah kau sehat-sehat saja." Ucap Nenek Chio padaku, aku dengan cepat menerjangnya dan memeluknya karena rindu berat.

"Chio Baa-san! Arigatou—Gomenasai sudah membuatmu khawatir, ttebayo!"

"Daijobu daijobu daijobu, hahahaha..." Balasnya sambil tertawa.

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Akasuna Sasori, cucunya Chio-Baa-san, Naruko-san." Ucap lelaki berambut merah memperkenalkan diri padaku. Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengan keluarga dari Nenek Chio.

"Ah, Namaku Uzumaki Naruko. Senang bertemu keluarga dari Chio Baa-san sepertimu, ttebayo!"

"Yoroshiku!"  
>"Naruko Nee-chan!" Llau terdengar tiga suara nyaring memanggilku. Aku sudah pasti tau siapa suara itu. Suara itu dari Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon.<p>

"Kalian, Nee-chan merindukan kalian! Maaf membuat kalian khawatir, ttebayo~" Aku pun memeluk mereka bertiga dengan sayang karena aku menghilang cukup lama.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir, tteba" Lalu giliran dua orang yang mirip Sasuke dan Itachi muncul menyambutku.

"Ara, jadi ini Uzumaki Naruko ya?" Tanya wanita berambut panjang gelap.

"Hn" Balasan lelaki di sampingnya sudah pasti ayah Sasuke. Sifatnya benar-benar mirip ttebayo!"

"Perkenalkan, Uchiha Mikoto dan suamiku Uchiha Fugaku." Aku membalasnya dengan membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar pada mereka.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Obaa-san, Ojii-san!"

"Hn, Kawaii" Balas Ayah Sasuke dan memujiku, heheheh...

"To-tou-san—" Itachi dan Sasuke memandang Ayah mereka dnegan horror karena mengeluarkan kata-kata manis mungkin? Biasanya Uchiha kan jarang seperti itu.

"Ah, Naru-chan, kau datang. Maaf atas waktu itu." Ucap wanita berambut pink bernama Haruno Sakura yang waktu itu. Hah, aku masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian waktu itu. Aku sungguh bodoh sekali.

"Iie, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena aku yang memukulmu, ttebayo~"

"Ah, Naru-chan." Nenek Chio menghampiriku, kedengarannya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Aku membayangkan apa itu? Apa kejutan?

"Ya, Baa-san?"  
>"Nenek berencana mengadopsimu, Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon." Aku benar-benar terkejut dnegan apa yang dikatakan Chio Baa-san.<p>

"Baa-san takut memisahkan kalian dulu, jadi Baa-san tidak mengadopsi dari dulu."

"Tidak bisa! Naruko biar aku yang adopsi. Aku kesepian semenjak Cucuku Ino meninggal." Tolak Tsunade Baa-san. Aku tau kalau dia memang kesepian metika menolongku, dan aku mirip sekali dengan cucunya yang bernama Ino itu.

"Hm, yasudah, aku akan mengadopsi mereka bertiga saja."

"Naru-chan, Okaerinasai~"

"Itachi Nii-san, huaaaaa, gomen membuatmu khawatir, ttebayo~" Aku ememluk Itachi Nii-san dengan sayang karena rindu dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Tak apa, Naru-chan, hahahaha..."

"Aniki—"

"Not sorry for you, otoutou"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sasuke membobol pintu kamar demi menemui Naruko."

"Apa benar itu, Itachi?" Tanya Fugaku dan Mikoto merespon Itaachi. Mereka terkejut sekaligus ingin tertawa membayangkan kelakuan anaknya yang benar-benar OOC itu.

"A-ni-ki—"

"Sudah-sudah kalian, hentikan. Sekarang waktunya berpesta. Malam Natal ini menu makanannya berkuah hangat semua, dengan perapian, dan ditemani salju." Lerai Nenek Chio sembari membacakan sesi acara berkumpul bersama ini.

"Yosh! Ayo mulai!" Dan kami pun berpesta merayakan kelahiran sang juru selamat bersama dan berkumpul bersama di depan perapian dengan ditemani salju. Perbuatan konyolku mempercayai dongeng favoritku menjadi kenyataan. Kardus Tommy benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanku. Christmas Story Of Missing Children, aku yang menghilang dan Sasuke lah Tommyku!

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

_Banzaaaiii, akhirnya Nari-chan selesai ngetik fic spesial Natal ini. Tower Of Heaven dan Christmas Storry Of Missing Children ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kata Tower Of Heaven pun berasal dari FairyTail /ngok/ Fuh, lelah sekali habis mati-matian nyelesaiin fic ini sampe malam Natal. Untuk sekarang, udah tepar duluan, jadi perbaikan Typosnya besok saja._

.

.

.

**Merry Christmas, Minna! 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chuu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chuu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chuu :*/hoeks/**


End file.
